


Bad Dreams

by IBK



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Brotherly Affection, Late Night Conversations, Nightmares, Protective Undertaker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 19:06:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13173288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IBK/pseuds/IBK
Summary: It's the same nightmare over and over again it's like an ipod stuck on repeat on that one terrible song. What will Kane do? What could stop these nightmares?





	Bad Dreams

Kane tossed and turned in his bed tangling himself more in the sheets. His childhood after the fire played on repeat non stop. The pain, the torture, and the psychological terror were all too real. 

He couldn't run, he couldn't scream he was trapped like a bird in a cage, but with no one to care for him. He was in his Father's basement the floor and walls were a sad, cold grey stone, and the only light that came in was from the sun that dripped in from the tiny window. 

All of this was far too familiar and frightening, it made Kane tremble in fear. It was all too real. Kane's wanted to call out, but his throat burned. He placed his hands around his neck, but even his own touch brought him pain.

"What's the matter, Kane?" A women's voice filled his ears out of no where and made him jump, "Does your throat hurt?"

Kane turned towards the voice, and spotted his Mother, Catherine with her beautiful ginger hair and emerald green eyes. To see Catherine again brought him joy, he reached out to her.

"It's okay Kane" She whispered as she took Kane's hand, "I'm here."

Kane tried to talk, but no words could make it through. Catherine just smiled and rubbed Kane's hand, "Don't be afraid" Catherine said, "You're safe with me."

Her touch was soft as silk, and her smile was bright as the sun. Kane never wanted to let go he wanted to stay here with his Mother.

Suddenly heavy footsteps slowly boomed down the stairs making Kane jump. Kane couldn't breathe he felt as if he were being strangled, but he mouthed to Catherine, "Help me, please help me."

Catherine read Kane's plead, but she began to fade, "I'm sorry, but I can't stay long" Catherine whispered letting go of Kane, "Be brave Kane be brave."

Kane scrambled to grab Catherine again, but everytime he tried she slip right out of his grip like a bar of wet soap. The footsteps got louder, as Catherine disappeared leaving Kane to defend for himself. 

He felt dizzy and fell to his knees. That's when Kane realized he wasn't his normal 7ft size...he was a child. He knees scrapped against the rough cement which cut into his skin causing him pain. Even his hands were different, they were small and all burnt up.

He had not noticed that before, he wasn't sure how he missed it but he did. The scent of burning flesh filled his nose, as blood escaped the cuts on his knees. 

"Ooh no" Paul gasped, as entered the room all dressed up in his black suit and polished shoes, "Kane what have you done to yourself?"

Paul's voice made Kane tremble and he refused to look up. Kane wrapped his hands around his head and layed down on the ground in a child's pose.

"Pathetic" Paul growled as he kicked Kane in the side, "You're pathetic!"

Kane could hear Paul's words, but he couldn't feel the abuse. Paul tangled his fat fingers in Kane's hair and forced him to look up, "Look at me when I'm speaking to you!" Paul yelled, "Young man don't you dare disrespect your Father!"

Kane shook his head trying to free himself from Paul's harsh grip. Kane felt a scream trapped in his throat it was there, but it was stuck. 

"What are you going to do Kane?" Paul asked using his other hand to grab Kane's throat, "Are you going to tell me I'm hurting you? Are you in pain, son?"

Kane just stared at Paul, as he spat harsh words at him. Paul's face was filled with so much rage that foam spilled from his lips like a rabid dog. Kane's heart was racing, Paul didn't look right.

Paul was far from his short, and chubby self this Paul was different. He was taller, stronger and he had the face of a demon in men's clothing. 

"You will never get rid of me!" Paul hissed throwing Kane against the stone wall, "No matter where you go I will find you!"

Kane squirmed in Paul's grip he tried to scratch Paul, but he had no nails. "You can't hurt me, son!" Paul screamed tightening his grip on Kane, "You can't hurt someone who is already dead!"  
* * * 

Kane gasped for air and sat up in a cold sweat. He took in as much air as he could, as he looked at clock. 2:59am a minute before the Witching hour.

The bed sheets held Kane tightly almost keeping him prisoner till he tore them off his trembling body. Kane tried to catch his breath, but with his mind trying to process what had just happened breathing didn't sound so important. 

Kane's hotel room was dark, but the moonlight gave him enough light to find the lamp switch. Once Kane turned the light on and fell back into bed, and caught his breath.

Kane spotted something in the corner of the room it gave him a cold feeling.

"How long have you been here?" Kane asked in a calm tone, as he sat up, "Deadman."

Out of the darkness the Undertaker appeared in his full ring attire. Taker slightly shrugged his shoulders as he approached his brother's bed, "Not long."

It brought Kane comfort seeing his big brother again it had been some time since The Brothers Of Destruction were in the same room together. Kane wiped his forehead getting rid of the lingering sweat, "What's going on?" Kane asked rubbing his tired eyes, "Has something happened?"

Taker shook his head as he took a seat on the corner of the bed making it creak, "You were in a panic" Taker said crossing his arms, "I came in to see what was the matter." 

Kane raised a brow, "Wait how did you get in here? You don't have a key?"

Taker sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, "Kane" Taker mumbled, "I can teleport in and out of the ring, and your more concerned of how I got into your hotel room?"

"Shut up okay" Kane groaned, "I just woke up."

"I could tell" Taker huffed as he reached over and flicked Kane's hair, "You're a mess."

"I couldn't sleep properly" Kane lied, "This bed sucks, so I've been tossing and turning."

"Is that so?" Taker asked tilting his head, "Nothings wrong...just discomfort?"

Kane knew he was busted. Taker could read him like a book...a really short book with pictures, but Kane looked away from Taker praying his lies sounded convincing.

"Yeah I haven't gotten that much sleep tonight" Kane yawned with a stretch, "But I should be fine."

Kane couldn't even look at Taker, so he tried to avoid all and any eye contact. Taker slowly moved closer, and looked Kane up and down. 

Neither of them said a word which made Kane nervous, "He better not be reading me right now" Kane told himself, as he calmly moved away from Taker, "I hate it when he does this."

"I'm just trying to help you" Taker stated, as he grabbed Kane's arm and pulled him closer, "Stop being a brat and come here."

Kane tried to pull away from his Brother, but Taker was too strong. Kane looked at Taker was caught in a trance, "There we go" Taker whispered, as he searched Kane's eyes with his own, "Good boy....Don't move."

Kane wanted to look away, but he was stuck, as if someone was holding his head in place.

As Taker continued to looking into his little brother's eyes his expression got angrier and meaner by the second, "That bastard" Taker mumbled, as he cradled Kane's face in his hands, "What else did he do?"

To Kane it felt like Taker was using him like a microscope trying to find something in his brain, "I thought so" Taker said as he let go of Kane, and stood up, "You were lying weren't you, little brother?"

"Wait you couldn't tell?" Kane asked, as he blinked several times, "I thought that was your thing?"

Taker chuckled and ruffled Kane's hair, "I can" He admitted, "I just wanted you to confess to your lie."

Kane felt so stupid and embarrassed, so he covered his face with his hands.

"Bad dream huh?" Taker said as he sat next to Kane, "I didn't think you had those anymore."

"Shut up" Kane moaned, as he brought his knees up to his chest, "You're not helping."

"Hey" Taker said giving Kane a gently nudge, "Look at me."

Kane did as he was told and looked, "What?" He mumbled, "It's normal for me." 

Taker's eyes went wide, "Normal?" He grunted, "That is not normal, boy."

"Well the beginning was different" Kane said as he laid down placing his head on his now cold pillow, "Mom was there."

To Kane's surprise, Taker didn't look shocked or anything, "Did you hear me?" Kane asked looking at Taker, "I saw Mom."

Taker smirked, "I heard you...what happened?"

"Well I was in...Paul's basement" Kane started, as he pulled up the covers, "I was a child again and I started to panic, but that's when Mom showed up."

"What did she say?" Taker asked sounding very curious. Kane thought for a second before he spoke, "She said...Don't be afraid."

"We're you afraid?" Taker asked, as he scratched his chin.

"I was scared after she left and Paul showed up" Kane yawned, "Then he started yelling stuff at me."

"When what happened?" Taker's tone was getting softer, "Was it mostly words?"

Kane shook his head and touched his neck, "He threw me...against the wall and I couldn't breathe."

It was an odd moment the more Kane talked the heavier his eye lids got. Taker suddenly stood up without a word, as if he were about to leave, but Kane grabbed him by the wrist.

"W-wait" Kane stuttered not letting go, "Where are you going?"

Taker chuckled and tapped Kane's hand, "There's something I need to do, but I'll be right back." 

Kane nodded and released his brothers wrist. Taker gave his brother a smile before turning off the light.

"Don't be afraid, Kane" Taker said, "You're safe with me."


End file.
